Kucing Hijau
by autumn howls
Summary: Rencana Tuhan memang tidak pernah tertebak. Seperti Takao sekarang. Menemukan seekor kucing mungil, imut, dan bersuara om-om adalah keajaiban yang muncul sekali dalam satu dekade. Takao sayang Midorima. Takao pengen makan Midorima, tapi nggak bisa. Well, seperti apa kisahnya? Hanya Takao dan Tuhan yang tahu. Jika ingin tahu, coba buka pintu kedua! [MidoTaka/TakaMido? Entahlah]


Kucing. Kucing. Kucing. Hewan itu imut sekali—kayak aku, Takao Kazunari, 16 tahun, zodiak Scorpio, hobi main kartu, keahlian kayang, tampan dan berkharisma, punya daya tarik yang keren gila. Halo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi<br>**_

_**Cover © owner**_

_**Midorima Shintarou - Takao Kazunari**_

_**Warn! shonen-ai, OoC mampus, jayus, **__**_**absurd, **_dan semacam—kh!**_

_**Kucing Hijau**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Lupakan. Tolong abaikan yang di atas. Laptop saya dioprek-oprek makhluk astral.<p>

Takao suka kucing. Kucing apa saja dari berbagai macam ras dan suku bangsa. Mulai dari kucing anggora, persia, _siam_, _manx_, _scottish fold_, _maine coon_, _british shorthair_, _british shortcake_ (bohong), _burmese_, _himalayan_, _exotic_, _exostan__, exoplanet, exo-l_ (maaf), sampai kucing garong Takao suka. Saking cintanya sama kucing, Takao sering menjadikan temannya, Furihata, kakak kelasnya, Fukui, Koganei, dan Hayama sebagai peliharaan-peliharaan di sekolah yang tentu saja langsung mendapat kecup basah sepatu berlumpur atau seragam olahraga berkeringat dari yang bersangkutan. Kalau Furihata, sih, okeh-okeh saja. Aslinya mau melawan, tapi takut oleh ancaman Takao.

("Kalau kau menolak aku bisa saja membawamu ke kandang singa, dan menunggumu, melihatmu, menontonmu sambil makan popcorn colongan Atsu-chan jadi santapan singa, Kou-chan.")

Furihata paham betul siapa yang dimaksud singa. Siswa kelas sebelah berambut merah dan gemar menabung untuk membeli gunting keluaran terbaru. Mending jadi peliharaan Takao daripada jadi santapan singa. Mampus bahasanya ambigay.

Kembali ke Takao. Hari ini libur sekolah. Hari yang sangat Takao benci setengah bohong. Bencinya karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan kucing-kucingnya tentu saja. Bohongnya, ya, masa sekolah tidak ada liburnya? Siswa juga manusia kaka :")

Pemuda 16 tahun, berambut hitam, bermata kelabu, penuh prospek masa depan dan tampan itu tengah ngulet di atas ranjangnya. Sisa-sisa hujan tadi malam masih terasa dengan hawa dingin yang masuk melalui ventilasi udara. Embun menempel di jendela kaca. Langit masih gelap. Meski bengal, slengek'an, dan masuk katagori bocah _jurig_, Takao rajin bangun pagi.

"Jam berapa?"

Matanya melirik jam kecil di meja nakas. "Setengah lima. Subuhan dulu, ah."

Takao juga anak soleh.

Setelah meregangkan tulang-tulang dan otot-otot tubuhnya, dia bergegas ke kamar mandi. Menyincing lengan piyama beserta celana, memutar keran, baca niat wudhu. "_Nawaitu wudhu'a lirof'il hadatsil asgori fardholillah hita'ala._"

Lalu wudhu.

.

.

.

[Ting tong ting tong]

Untung Takao sudah kelar subuhannya. Pas salam kedua bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"Siapa pula yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini. Ah, mana sempet dzikir sama doa."

Takao ngedumel. Dia beranjak bangkit keluar kamar sambil melepas sarung dan kopiah.

"Kou-chan? Mana mungkin. Dia kan nggak sudi datengin aku." Gumamnya saat menuruni tangga. Dia memakai celana trainingnya lalu memakai kaos yang disampirkan di pundak.

"Siap—haa?"

Mulutnya mangap tak mendapati seseorangpun di depan rumahnya. Ia tengok kanan kiri, tetap saja tak ada hasil. Hanya halaman kosong dan rumah tetangganya dengan lampu-lampu teras yang masih menyala. Takao mulai merindingdong. Pikiran sempitnya melayang kemana-mana, seperti yang menekan belnya adalah Jeff The Killer. Ngaco.

"Menyebalkan." Dengus Takao.

"Iseng itu lihat-lihat sikon dulu, dong—eeeh?"

Kenapa?

Saat Takao membuang muka, matanya tak sengaja menangkap sebutir—salah, sesosok kecil, mungil, berwarna hijau (rambutnya), berkacamata pula. Dan yang membuat Takao gemas adalah,

DIA TELANJANG MAMA DEMI APA ITUNYA KELIHATAN KECIL BANGET!

"Astagfirullah. Aurat. Zina mata. Dosa. Dosa. Dosa. Dosa." Tapi sela jari tangan yang Takao gunakan sebagai penutup mata terbuka lebar. Kampret!

Sosok itu tengah menatapnya datar dan jengah sambil mengusap-ngusap kedua telapak tangan mungilnya. Sesekali meniup-niup mencari hangat di pojokan terasnya.

"K-kamu siapa?"

Takao jongkok. Sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya maju. Sosok kecil itu tak menjawab. Menatap Takao dalam diam lalu buang muka dengan pipi bersemu.

'_Dia manis sekali.'_

"Kamu manusia atau apa?" Telunjuk Takao menggencet puncak kepala hijau si mungil.

"Aduh! Jangan pegang-pegang nanodayo. Aku manusia."

Ebuset. Ini makhluk imut-imut suaranya _naudzubillah_.

Takao jantung koroner mendadak dibuatnya. Lagipula masa ada manusia punya telinga dan ekor mirip kucing? Kecil banget pula.

"Kamu pasti makhluk jadi-jad—AAARGH!"

Sosok itu menggigit telunjuk Takao hingga berdarah.

"Sakit, bego :"( !"

Korbannya mewek. Memasukkan jarinya yang terluka ke mulut. Sementara sang pelaku cuek bebek sambil mengangkat bahu lalu melengos. Kembali mengusap-usapkan tangannya tak peduli Takao yang kini menatapnya tajam meski berkaca-kaca.

"Jawab aku!"

Siapa yang tak kaget tiba-tiba dibentak seperti itu? Bahkan si mungil sampai mundur beberapa langkah terkena hembusan napas banteng Takao.

"Jangan marah-marah nodayo. Aku manusia. Kau tak lihat tubuhku ini?" Si mungil memenunjuk anggota geraknya.

"Tapi kau seperti kucing."

"Aku bukan kucing nodayo."

"Kau kucing!"

"Bukan!"

"Kucing!"

"Bukan!"

"Ku—"

[Wushhh~]

Angin berhembus dengan dramatisnya. Mata Takao membulat dan di detik berikutnya mata coklat madu Takao memancarkan sinar iba melihat si mungil hijau bergidik sambil menutupi tubuh bugilnya dengan tangan. Takao menghela napas. Dia menjulurkan tangan. "Ayo masuk. Diluar dingin."

Si mungil mendongak patah-patah. Masih kedinginan juga dia. "A-aku tahu nodayo. K-kenapa tidak dari—WOY! WOY! TURUNKAN AKU!"

Takao yang tak sabar segera menggenggam tubuh kecil si mungil bawel itu. Membawanya masuk ke rumah. "Kamu cerewet nanodayo."

"Jangan ikut-ikut aku nanodayo."

Alis Takao terangkat satu. Ia membawa si mungil mendekat ke wajahnya. "Kenapa nanodayo~? Hmm~"

Dapat si mungil cium napas beraroma _mint_ yang menguar dari mulut Takao (padahal Takao belum gosok gigi wekawekaweka XD) dan itu membuat pipinya bersemu.

"KYAAAAA! IMUT SEKALI!"

Entah sadar atau tidak Takao mendekap si mungil erat-erat. Tak tahukah dia bahwa tindakan anarkinya dapat menyebabkan kematian, kanker, dan gangguan kehamilan?

"L-lepaskan aku—ugh!"

"Heheh maaf, imut."

Takao nyengir matahari. Dia mendudukkan si mungil di telapak tangannya. "Habis kau lucu dan manis sekali dengan pipi merah seperti tadi. Wajahmu mirip apel. Boleh kumakan?"

"TIDAAAK!"

Bibir Takao mengerucut dibentak oleh makhluk imut di tangannya ini. "Terserah."

Takao berjalan menuju sofa.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau punya nama?"

Dia meletakkan si mungil di atas meja. Si mungil mengangguk sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. "Shintarō. Midorima Shintarō."

Mata Takao berubah menjadi hati berwarna _pink_. Bibirnya berbentuk angka tiga. "Shin-chan. Akan kupanggil kau Shin-chan, wahai kucing imut. Aku Takao Kazunari."

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan kucing!"

Jantung Takao copot dan mencuat keluar melihat sikap si mungil yang mengaku bernama Midorima Shintarō ini. Dengan kecepatan cahaya dia meraih (meremas) Midorima yang berdiri di meja.

"KYAAAA AKU TAK TAHAN INGIN MEMAKAN—e? Shin-chan sepertinya kau butuh pakaian."

.

.

.

Entah apa yang Tuhan rencanakan untuk hidup Takao Kazunari, pemuda berponi belah tengah itu saat ini. Memang hanya Tuhan yang paham Takao. Takao yang cinta kucing dan Dia mengirimkan seekor—seorang? Entahlah apa namanya itu—kucing hijau yang lucu. Midorima Shintarō, yang Takao klaim sebagai kucing jadi-jadian, ia temukan di teras rumahnya di pagi buta dalam keadaan telanjang bulat dan kedinginan. Ia nampak begitu rapuh meski sangat bawel dan suka marah-marah. Melukai Takao segala.

Intinya sekarang Takao tak perlu lagi mendapat kecup sayang dari sepatu-sepatu kakak kelasnya ataupun memaksa Furihata untuk menuruti kemauan anehnya karena dia, Takao Kazunari, sudah menemukan kucing idamannya :* mumumuh.

.

.

.

"Lihat, Shin-chan. Aku membuatkanmu baju lagi."

Takao berlari sambil berteriak menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu. Midorima yang sedang duduk di kusen jendela menoleh dengan tampang terganggu.

"Berisik, Bakao."

Senyum cerah Takao membuat Midorima silau. Dia mendekat, menggendong (menggenggam) tubuh kecil Midorima lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Coba pakai ini. Ini aku buat dengan penuh cinta kasih, lho, Shin-chan."

Lalu diakhiri dengan kecupan singkat di puncak kepala Midorima. Antara malu dan marah meski banyak malunya, Midorima menggigit tangan Takao—lagi.

"SAKIT, SHIN-CHAN :"( !"

Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya, "Salahmu sendiri nanodayo."

Sambil menyeka air di sudut matanya, Takao membuka kancing kemeja yang dipakai Midorima. "Tak apa. Aku rela tersakiti oleh Shin-chan."

Alis Midorima terpaut. "Kamu pasti masokis nanodayo."

"IH AKU KETAHUAN KALO AKU MASO MASA!"

Ingin rasanya Midorima lari saat itu juga namun dengan tubuh kecilnya mudah bagi Takao untuk menangkapnya lagi.

"Nah, Shin-chan coba pakai yang ini, ya. Sekalian ganti baju, tapi tadi Shin-chan sudah mandi, kan?" Takao membuka kancing kemeja super mungil yang ia buat sebelumnya satu per satu.

Setengah menyesal dia sudah singgah di rumah pemuda ini. Mana tahu Midorima. Yang dia lihat saat itu adalah rumah yang asri nan indah dibalik kacamata berembunnya. Tampak depan. Dan alasan kuat lainnya adalah dia harus segera mencari tempat berteduh.

"Sudah nanodayo. Kau sendiri yang memandikanku tadi." Midorima menjawab malu-malu dengan pipi bersemu. Takao gemas dibuatnya lalu—

[CUP]

"Aku cinta Shin-chan."

Takao mencium bibirnya. Tidak hanya bibir, satu wajah penuh kena cium sama Takao. Midorima memilih diam. Membiarkan Takao mengutak-atik tubuhnya dengan pakaian-pakaian mini yang pemuda itu produksi.

("Dulu aku sering membuatkan baju berbi untuk adikku. Jadi sudah biasa membuat baju-baju mungil seperti ini, Shin-chan.")

.

.

.

Seperti biasa. Takao akan datang ke sekolah dengan senyum matahari yang membuat silau orang-orang (apes) yang berpapasan dengannya. Hari ini dia datang agak terlambat. Padahal aslinya juga dia sering terlambat. Maklum bujangan hidup sendiri. Apalagi semenjak ada si kecil Midorima. Takao disibukkan dengan memandikan kucing kecil jadi-jadian yang banyak maunya itu. Yang minta shampoo Tresemme lah. Sabun cair luxury dengan fragrance menawan lah. Odol Komodo rasa pisang lah (kemarin Midorima minta rasa mengkudu). Sampai handuk yang dicuci pakai _d*wny_. Biar okeh nanodayo.

Mewujudkan keinginan Midorima saja lebih banyak memakan waktu daripada ritual mandinya. Bahkan tadi Takao lupa sholat subuh gara-gara Midorima mencret di tempat tidurnya dan Takao harus cari pasir kuarsa buat nambali itu kotoran (Midorima mencret gara-gara dibelikan lotek Mang Ridwan yang kebetulan lewat di depan rumah kemarin sore sama Takao).

Kembali ke masa sekarang. Remaja dengan rambut belah tengah alay tapi ganteng itu dengan riangnya menyusuri koridor sekolah. Sesekali melempar senyum kepada yang menyapanya. Melempar wink ke gadis-gadis yang (entah kenapa mau dan sudi) tersenyum kepadanya dan terakhir dia terkena sambitan kulit pisang dari Koganei pecinta pisang karena melempar upil ke kakak kelasnya itu.

Takao sudah dekat dengan kelasnya, tinggal belok kanan, panjat tebing, terjun payung, main _outbond_, maju 20 langkah sampai, tapi pemuda itu justru berbelok ke arah sebaliknya. Koridor itu membawa Takao menuju ruang ganti klub basket.

Celingukan memastikan tidak ada yang lewat, mengintip, dan berniat berbuat asusila kepadanya, Takao masuk dan menutup pintu. Dia menuju _bench_. Duduk disana sambil melepas tas yang tersampir di pundak.

"Nah, Shin-chan. Keluar dulu sini." Ucap Takao sembari membuka resleting depan tasnya. Mucul kepala hijau dari dalam. Midorima, dengan wajah merah plus keringat yang membanjiri tubuh mungilnya merengut kearah Takao.

"Sudah kubilang tinggalkan aku di rumahmu saja nanodayo."

Takao nyengir lima depa. Dia mengangkat Midorima dengan menarik kemeja bagian belakang hingga kucing imut itu terbalik. "Tidak akan. Shin-chan ingat terakhir aku meninggalkanmu di rumah sendirian? Rumahku seperti kandang unta. Barang-barang berantakan dan sofa teronggok seperti mayat mutilasi. Penuh cabikan."

Takao duduk di bench dengan Midorima ia dudukkan di pangkuannya.

"Kalau Shin-chan mau menipedi jangan di sofa. Pohon toge di sebelah rumah rela kok bagi-bagi." Tambah Takao sambil mengelus kepala Midorima dengan susah payah menahan hasrat agar tidak kebablas atau terlalu menekan kepala kecil itu. Sedangkan yang dielus mendengkur halus keenakan dengan mata terpejam. Bagaimanapun Midorima itu kucing meski belum jelas spesiesnya apa dan tubuh setengah manusia.

Takao tersenyum. Dengan guratan jahil dan centil, tapi senyum tulus dari dasar hatinya yang cuma seupil.

"Lagi pula kalau Shin-chan lapar siapa yang mau ngasih makan coba?"

Satu kelopak mata Midorima terbuka. Diliriknya Takao dengan tatapan sinis seperti biasa. "Aku bisa cari makan sendiri nodayo."

"Shin-chan mau makan apa? Tikus? Bahkan tikus disini saja lebih besar dari Shin-chan. Yang ada Shin-chan dimakan tikus."

Alis Midorima berkedut. Pusing dia mendengar ocehan Takao.

"Berisik nanodayo. Sekarang kau mau apa? Menyembunyikanku dalam loker?"

Mata Takao berputar. Sambil memasang pose berpikir dia mengetukkan telunjuk ke dagu.

"Maunya sih begit—AAAARGH! SAKIT SHIN-CHAN :"( "

Midorima cuek. Takao mewek.

"Tapi setelah aku pikir, tidak bagus meninggalkan Shin-chan sendirian." Takao lanjut. Masih mengusap-usap tangannya yang tadi digigit Midorima. Midorima itu kecil-kecil gigitannya super. Lihat bekas gigi di kulit putih Takao.

"Memang kau bisa berpikir nanodayo?"

Midorima kejam. Takao (tak sengaja) melemparnya dan pundung ke pojokan.

.

.

.

Terhitung sejak Takao menemukan Midorima, ini sudah bulan ke-6 mereka tinggal bersama. Takao makin cinta pada kucing kecil itu yang menurutnya makin hari makin imut saja. Bertumpuk-tumpuk baju berukuran mini Takao buatknya untuk Midorima dari sisa kain perca yang ada di rumahnya. Sempat ia kehabisan kain perca yang membuat Takao harus berlari ke rumah Kuroko, tetangganya, guna meminta sumbangan kain perca. Keterburu-buruan Takao sempat membuat Kuroko curiga.

"Aku baru pertama kali ini melihat orang rempong cuma gara-gara kain perca, Takao-kun." Ujar Kuroko seraya menyerahkan beberapa lembar kain perca kepada tetangganya yang langsung disambut gahar oleh Takao.

"Hehehe... tentu saja, Tetsu-chan. Ini urgensi. Shin-chan bisa kedinginan."

Ia berbalik berlari keluar halaman rumah Kuroko lalu melambaikan kain perca di tangannya ke arah Kuroko yang mengo dengan datarnya. "Makasih, ya."

"Shin-chan?"

Sementara di rumah Takao, tepatnya di dalam sebuah mangkuk baso, Midorima menggigil dalam balutan sapu tangan yang diberikan nenek Takao.

"T-Takao, l-lama no-nodayo. Brrr..."

Bibir mungilnya nampak memucat. Ekornya bergelung di sekitar tubuhnya. Salahkan Takao yang memandikan Midorima tanpa mengecek terlebih dahulu persediaan baju Midorima, tapi tidak bisa sepenuhnya kesalahan dilimpahkan kepada Takao. Salahkan rasa penasaran Midorima yang tinggi membuatnya harus melongok ke dalam toples berisi cairan merah dengan rasa manis-manis sedikit asem dan walhasil dia nyemplung ke toples dengan label "Strawberry Jam" tersebut. Itu yang pertama, tadi pagi saat Takao menyiapkan sarapan.

Lalu berlanjut saat Takao meletakkannya di atas meja makan.

"Shin-chan jangan kemana-mana. Jangan turun. Lantainya licin. Tunggu sampai kering."

Dan si pemuda berambut hitam mulai mengepel lantai.

Wejangan Takao tidak ia perhatikan. Bosan menunggu Takao menyelesaikan tugas rumah tangganya, ia melirik si pemuda yang tengah nungging-nungging menggapai lantai di bawah lemari. Mata hijaunya beralih pada ember berisi air dengan busa-busa lucu menarik hati. Midorima merangkak menuju sisi meja dan dengan susah payah turun dari kursi makan menuju tempat busa-busa menarik hati berada. Ia melompat-lompat menggapai pegangan ember dan berhasil bergelantungan selama beberapa menit sampai akhirnya kakinya menyentuh sisi ember, hilang keseimbangan dan...

Plung.

"SHIN-CHAAAAN NYEMPLUNG LAGI YA SALAAAAM!"

Dan kejadian-kejadian Midorima nyemplung atau kejatuhan bubuk kopi berlanjut sampai Takao mendapatkan kain perca dari tetangganya dan Midorima yang bugil menunggu di dalam mangkuk.

"Hah... Shin-chan, kau masih hidup?"

Takao ngos-ngosan saat tiba di dapur rumahnya. Ia membuka sapu tangan yang menutupi seluruh tubuh si kecil lalu menggencet kepala hijau itu.

"Aw! Sakit, Bakao!"

Sambil terkekeh Takao membungkus Midorima lagi dengan sapu tangannya. "Tunggu, ya. Aku buatkan baju lagi."

Mata Midorima mengikuti perginya Takao hingga menghilang di balik pintu. "Jangan lama-lama nodayo."

Setelah beberapa menit Takao kembali sambil berlari-lari kecil menuruni tangga. Mendengar keributan kecil dari luar dapur, Midorima yang tadi sempat tertidur terbangun. Dia mengucek mata membuat kacamata super mini yang dikenakannya naik dan itu merupakan hal terimut yang (tak sengaja) Takao lihat.

Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya sampai ia mampu melihat Takao mematung di ambang dapur dengan wajah yang sulit Midorima artikan apa maksudnya itu.

"Sedang apa kau disana, Bakao? Mana pakaianku? Aku kedinginan nodayo."

Tangan mungilnya bergerak-gerak meminta baju cepat diserahkan kepadanya. Namun bukan baju yang didapat, melainkan pelukan kematian dan kecupan-kecupan gahar di wajahnya yang Takao mampu berikan.

"SHIN-CHAN IMUUUUUUUTH!"

.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak sore. Matahari tenggelam dengan indahnya menimbulkan berkas sinar jingga ke dalam rumah sederhana namun nyaman Takao. Midorima yang sedang duduk di kusen jendela favoritnya berubah menjadi oranye akibat timpaan sinar senja. Sedangkan Takao meringis sambil mengemut telunjuknya yang jadi korban keganasan Midorima lagi di sofa dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Shin-chan, jahat :'( " rengek Takao. Dia memperhatikan Midorima yang masih tak bergeming. Kucing mungil itu Nampak tenang memandang keluar jendela. Karena penasaran Takao bangkit mendekati Midorima. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sampai dagunya menyentuh puncak kepala Midorima.

"Ne, apa yang Shin-chan lihat?" Ia melongokkan kepala ke kanan dan kiri mencari objek yang sekiranya sedang menarik perhatian si imutnya.

Terdengar desahan nafas kecil dari makhluk di bawahnya. Takao menunduk. Dilihatnya Midorima tetap memandang keluar.

"Aku rindu tempat tinggalku nodayo."

Kucing itu mendorong kacamatanya. Takao menelengkan kepala tak mengerti.

"Are?"

Dia mengambil duduk di kursi terdekat. "Memangnya tempat tinggal Shin-chan dimana? Kalau mau aku akan mengantar Shin-chan pulang."

Jeda.

Midorima melirik dari ujung matanya. Takao menunduk memainkan ujung kaosnya.

"Meski aku takkan rela juga sih."

Satu alis hijau Midorima terangkat mendengar ucapan Takao.

"Apa maksudmu nodayo?"

Takao mengangkat wajahnya. Midorima tersentak. Senyum lebar Takao membuatnya silau lagi, tapi ada sesuatu yang janggal di wajah ceria itu. Entahlah, Midorima tak paham apa namanya.

"Shin-chan, tahu?"

"Aku tak tahu nodayo."

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Shin-chan~" Takao merengek. Midorima menghela nafas.

Pemuda berambut kelam itu kembali menunduk.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat senang saat Shin-chan tiba-tiba datang ke kehidupanku—meski aku tak tahu Shin-chan itu makhluk apa. Kucing bukan, manusia juga bukan."

"AKU MANUSIA NANODAYO!"

"Sudah lama aku menginginkan kucing untuk kupelihara. Entahlah, sepertinya Tuhan sangat baik padaku sampai mengirimkan makhluk jadi-jadian macam Shin-chan." Takao budek.

"AKU BUKAN MAKHLUK JADI-JADIAN, BAKAO!"

"Tapi sekali lagi. Aku sangat senang. Sangat sangat senang bisa bertemu Shin-chan." Takao makin budek. Dia mengangkat wajahnya tiba-tiba membuat Midorima sekali lagi tersentak kaget. Dia bergerak cepat ke depan Midorima.

"Kalau saja Shin-chan makhluk yang jelas, aku pasti sudah jatuh cinta pada Shin-chan."

[Twitch]

Empat sudut kejengkelan muncul di pelipis Midorima. "Jadi selama ini kau pikir aku bukan makhluk yang jelas?"

Takao mengangguk. Midorima makin jengkel. Dia (hampir) mencakar wajah Takao kalau saja pemuda itu tidak segera menghindar.

"Dengar, Shin-chan. Kuulangi sekali lagi. Aku jatuh cinta pada Shin-chan."

Wajah kesal Midorima berubah drastis. Gerakan tangannya berhenti diudara.

Apa yang barusan dikatakan makhluk berisik di depannya ini? Cinta? Midorima tidak tahu apa itu cinta nanodayo =3=

"Shin-chan tahu cinta itu apa, kan?"

Seakan tahu bahwa Midorima gagal paham, dia menggenggam—meremas—Midorima dan membawanya keluar. Takao duduk di teras rumah dan meletakkan Midorima di sebelahnya.

"Cinta itu..."

Midorima memperhatikan Takao yang menopang dagu. Mata coklat madu itu menatap lurus ke langit oranye di atas sana.

"Seperti angin."

Tepat saat Takao mengatakan itu, angin sore berhembus pelan. Midorima terkesima saat helaian poni Takao bergerak mengikuti arah angin pergi. Mata itu terpejam.

"Shin-chan tidak bisa melihatnya..."

Takao mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. Karena penasaran, Midorima mengikuti gerakan Takao—mengangkat tangannya tanpa melepas pandangan ke pemuda di sebelahnya.

Angin berhembus lagi.

"Tapi Shin-chan bisa merasakannya."

Pandangan Midorima beralih ke depan. Ia memejamkan matanya saat angin kembali menerpa mereka berdua dengan begitu lembut.

Takao tak lagi menjelaskan. Mereka berdua sibuk merasakan hembusan angin sore. Walau sebenarnya dingin, tapi saat sampai di dada Takao terasa hangat. Diliriknya Midorima kecil yang masih memejamkan mata kemudian sudut bibirnya terangkat mengulas sebuah senyum lembut.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Midorima Shintarō mengerti arti cinta.

.

.

.

_The End/TBC_

* * *

><p><em>Note: saya bingung ini mau dilanjutin gimana. daripada numpuk di folder dan keburu ngilang sebelum di back-up, mending saya publish dulu.<br>_

_ya udah, gitu aja sih._

_keep calm, and stay love midotaka._

_yosh! kibarkan bendera slank~_

_wassalam._


End file.
